


Morning

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Series: Jake and Cassie's Sex Files [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dry Sex, F/M, Morning Sex, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: A lazy morning for Jake and Cassie leads to something steamy. Sort of. It's a little more like Jake and Cassie grind like horny teenagers and he touches her butt but we're going to roll with sleepy sex because it sounds better.





	Morning

  
Autumn sun sinks into her hair; it must be late morning, it's too bright and warm to be the early sun, that just barely scatters orange onto the earth. The heat of it presses into her back, the back of his hand where it rests, splayed against her spine, and on the back of her head where tangled red curls burn copper.

A comfortable drowsiness lingers in the lazy drag of his hand up the length of her spine, under her shirt, down again, and in the intimate press of his fingers when they find the small of her back. He feels the weight of her leg folded across his waist, knee bent around his hipbone, and the gentle heave of her chest against his ribs, in perfect time with the rush of air against his neck. One arm is slung across his chest and the other is lost in the tangle of bodies.

He pulls his hand up, catching the hem of her shirt with his fingertips, and tugging it up until it only covers the narrow breadth of her shoulders. A firm, warm rub of her bare back is enough to pull a content sigh from her, even as she remains buried in the comforting depths of sleep. Again, and she moves, seeking more of his touch. Wayward fingers trail down and flirt with the waistband of her panties, sleepy mind calling up memories of the night before, unwilling to actually look for himself at how small they are.

A mere scrap of pink cotton, he remembers. Panties and a shirt is all she felt like wearing, too exhausted after a long case, to bother with much more. The white tank top had pulled ever so slightly over the curves of her breasts, nipples hard from the shower and from his touch.

He dips experimentally inside the waistband, rubbing where the small of her back curves outward into the round form of her shapely ass. She hums against his neck, hips shifting, body slowly waking. His fingers withdraw and he moves back into safer territory, not wanting to give her the wrong idea.

"'eels good." she murmurs sleepily, lifting her head from his neck. Heavy blue eyes look down at him, hands coming up to either side of his head. He frees his other hand where he'd trapped it under his head, reaching to pull her down.

Slow, languid kisses.

Both still too sleepy, too lazy to initiate more. But, his hand is still moving up and down her back and it feels so good. When he reaches her panties, again, she shifts, hoping he takes the hint, but he keeps his hand safely away from her ass. She continues on, content with the intimate backrub, for now, until they're both a little more awake.  
It isn't long, though, before his hand is dipping low, again, almost obscenely so and she wiggles, sighing when he takes the hint and his hand is cupping her ass. A deeper sigh of contentment. Her panties are damp just from him touching her; hips bearing down, lazily seeking friction.

"Feels nice." Cassie breathes against his mouth.

"Hmm." Jake hums, nibbling on her lower lip.

She feels his hand moving, rubbing, squeezing, until she's whimpering into his mouth. She isn't sure if it's wanting more or needing it, but something has her lifting up, into his touch. It doesn't take much, once you get him going, because it isn't long before she feels his other hand copying the motions.

He likes it.

The feel of her ass in his hands. How worked up, it obviously makes her. All of the sleepy little noises she makes when he rubs and touches her like this. It only takes a moment, a single little minute for her body to shift, knees bending against the mattress, bracketing his hips while her own bear down.

_God._

He feels good. Even through the fabric of their underwear, she can still feel him; a hard heat that presses against her in all of the right places. She moves a little, shifting the pressure, whimpering at the way it splinters through her. Maybe, it's a little desperation - feeling him touching her ass had done things to her, she hadn't expected - that has her working her hips in slow but hard circles, but she doesn't hear him complaining.

It's all still sleepy and slow despite the need for relief, and he likes the tiny high-pitched noises she makes with every jerk of her hips. He likes the way she bites her lip in an attempt to be quiet, only to release it with a deep sigh.

Things shift, again.

Bodies moving faster; friction and heat and pressure building. She's straining against his mouth, desperate to not scream, even as his hands cup her ass and move her harder, faster.

"Hmmm."

"C'mon, baby girl."

In a rush of liquid heat, she's coming apart in his arms. He groans into her mouth, shoving his hips up into her a little more, until the pressure releases like a loaded spring. He doesn't so much a growl as make a feral noise, because for sex that didn't involve taking clothes off, it sure packed one hell of a punch.  
He can vaguely hear her reciting elements, at least fifteen numbers of pi, and various other things when she collapses on top of him, satisfied and exhausted. In his head, he's listing eras and the artists known for their works in that time period.

Damn.

Despite the desperate grinding like a couple of horny teenagers in the back of a car, neither of them can laugh about it. It'd only made them long for more, without the barrier of underwear. When they can finally move again, it'll definitely be time for round two.

They can't wait.


End file.
